birdie nooooooooo
by son of mictlantecuhtli
Summary: Birdie nooooooooo a fluff filed one shot where Ruby and Jaune nurse a bird back from the brink of death and find they may have more in common than just social awkwardness.


**Birdie nooooooooo**

 **a fluff filed one shot where Ruby and Jaune nurse a bird back from the brink of death and find they may have more in common than just social awkwardness.**

Our story begins with Ruby Rose and Jaune ark play fighting outside as Jaune refused to make Ruby his spacial cookies at that moment she pinned him under her "you going to make me cookies know." Jaune at the moment was trying to find a way out of this situation and that is when he noticed it she left herself open with a quick jab knocking her of balance unfortunately she head her weapon out and when he knocked her she slipped and pulled the trigger sending out a bullet what clipped a baby bird. Ruby cried out running over to the downed bird as Jaune follower her when Jaune got over to her she was cradling the bird acting quickly he ran back to the dorm and grabbed a shoebox. As he got back he noticed Ruby was still in the same place as when he left on the way back he grabbed some leaves as he got to Ruby he put the shoebox down and put the leaves in it taping Ruby shoulder and nodded to the box and ruby put the bird in there as they once again made there way back to the dorm room. As soon as they got back Ruby lead him to her teams room as they gently placed the box down before going to the fridge to get some water before she feed the baby bird. Jaune decided it was a good idea to get something to patch the bird up want into his teams room and got some bangers before coming back. As Jaune came back in the room he noticed Ruby head stooped feeding the bird and head started to look worried. Jaune decided to step over and noticed why she was worried the bird was looking worse than before. As he came over he decided to comfort er "hey Ruby its going to be okay I promise and you know an Arc never goes back on her word." Ruby smiled back before leaning her head on his shoulder as Jaune started to patch up the bird making sure to be extra careful to no injure the bird any more after awhile he finished patching up the bird and yes the bird was fine they needed to look after it to make sure the bird would not be re injured. Jaune was felling tired and tried to move ruby of him but she just griped on to his arm before she pushed him down and cuddled into her giving of a cute adorable snore. Jaune was trapped he could not move and that's when the rest of team RWBY entered the room to say the lest they were socked before Yang got a smile on her face before she took out her scroll and started to take place as Jaune glared at her. After awhile Black Yang and Weiss helped him up and put Ruby into her bed as Jaune left.

 **The next morning.**

At six am Jaune got up and went to the kitchen before he started making cookies for Ruby and some spacial food for the bird after one hour he finished and want back to the dorm rooms. As Jaune reached RWBY dorm room he knocked on the door as Ruby answered looking flustered before she shut the door in his face. The reason behind this was before he arrived Yang head been making fun of her and showing her pictures from the other night leaving her embarrassed and seeing Jaune made her even more embarrassed. Outside Jaune was shocked before he decided to knock on the door before talking "Ruby I have my special cookies." as soon as he finished Ruby opened the door opened and she stole the box in his hands however she took the bird food instead of the cookies "that's for the bird your cookies are still here." once again the door opened this time a bit slower as Ruby peeked her head out before looking at his hands and smiled taking the box "okay fine you can come in." as she left the door open Jaune followed her and he noticed she head already started to dig in and Yang decided to but in "so are you hoping for some more cuddles there Jaune." Jaune decided to just glare at her before he went to wear Ruby head put the food and started to feed the bird as Yang continued to tease him and Ruby before Weiss decided to but in.

"okay that's enough Yang." Yang all of a sudden head a bigger smile than before.

"or is the ice queen Jealous that Jaune is not focused on you any more." Weiss just growled at her as Jaune was just focused on feeding the bird and making sure it was okay and not of its injures head re opened. Ruby soon joined him still digging into the cookies before putting them down and stole the food from Jaune "you know you could of just asked me." Ruby Just pulled a tongue at him

"That's it." Jaune said as he tackled her to the ground making sure she was no longer feeding the bird as to not injure it more before he began to tickle her forgetting that the others were in the room as Yang started recording so she would have more teasing material. At that moment his team came into team RWBY room wondering were there leader head got of too. All of them head different reactions Ren stayed his normal static self Pyrrha started to glare at Ruby and Nora well "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW." that about sums up Nora's reaction. Jaune in his embarrassed meant got of Ruby as Yang started to laugh Ruby being a bit annoyed at Jaune tackled him before she started tickling him lucky or not for Ruby and Jaune Yang was still recording Pyrrha started glaring more before pulling Ruby of him as Ruby blushed. Jaune not noticing the anger Pyrrha decided to ask Ruby something. "so Ruby would you like to hang out tonight and look after the bird tonight and we can watch some movies." Ruby just nodded her head to embarrassed to talk "grate we can hang out in my room if you want." Ruby once again nodded as Pyrrha started dragging him out of the room. When they got back Pyrrha head sat herself in the corner mumbling to herself Ren went back to his bed reading some books about Grimm and Nora was running around the room speaking a million words in seconds "oh my god we have to get you ready for your date and the do and don't of first date oh and than make you take the super secret pledge to tell us everything that happens." Jaune looked at her worried about what she said he hardly got anything of what she said except one thing.

"Nora it is not a date it just two friends hanging out and looking after a bird." Pyrrha seamed to relax at this but Nora just got a bigger smile.

"oh my god its like you two have a kid that is so adorable it just proves you two need to be together so am going to pick your clothes and no you don't get a say if you refuse I brake yore legs." Nora than ran to Jaune closet before she started throwing things out of it before rushing back out looking him up and down and running back into the closet. Pyrrha meanwhile was clenching her fist in anger at seeing the potential date after all he was her knight was hers and no body else's. Ren for his part just looked up from his book and rolled his eyes before going back to his book as Nora came back out and held out a suite before shacking her head and going back to the closet and in five minutes was back out before nodding to herself and started doing the same with shirts and in five minuets head a blue pinstripe suit and a dark blue shirt. "okay know for the do compliment her, do ask her how her day was, do listen to what she has to say and for you do make an amazing meal for you both." Jaune was listening even if he said this was not a date it was still good to get advice for the future. "don't try to act cool and be like I don't care, don't not be yourself, don't try to get a feel,don't go in for a kiss unless she leans in for one first or she just kisses you first, and don't under any circumstance check out another girl or even bring one up." Jaune was just nodding along not wanting to make her more mad. "okay now for the super secret promise." Jaune just nodded his head wondering what crazy thing she would come up with until she held out her hand in a fist with her pinky sticking out "now do the same and its under the pinky promise and if you go back on it you lose your finger." normally when Jaune made a pinky promise he wouldn't be afraid but he new Nora would most likely cut his finger off.

Ruby looked around to her friends faces and her sister Blake looked slightly happy Weiss was also grinning and Yang well Yang was hard to read she was a mix between happy for her sister and threatening Jaune life in the end her happy side came out Jaune was to nice to try anything. "um guys why are smiling so creepily" they just looked at her before they looked to each other as Yang screamed out load.

"oh my baby sisters going on her first date and all well looking after the cute bird am so happy for you and also a little angry but that's not the point the point is you are going to get dressed up nice for your date." Ruby was about to say it was not a date before Yang interrupted "and don't say it is not a date because being along with a boy and watching movie well he probably makes you food is totally a date." Ruby would of argued but she wanted it to be a date even if Jaune did not see it like that she could have an illusion for now so with a nod to the girls they went to her closet. They began to pick out a number of outfits of its before they notice Ruby head a lack of anything formal although she did have a couple of dresses they finely settled on a dark red dress before they forced her down and started to apply make up. Ruby tried to wiggle out of her sisters grasp. After awhile Yang got her to calm down and began to apply the make up Ruby never got why women and girls put make up on to her it didn't change you at all "oh and sis if he tries anything tell me so I can hurt him really bad." Ruby just rolled her eyes Jaune would never try anything like that he was far to nice for that if anything she would have to make the first move she looked over to the bird to make sure it was okay Jaune head really done a good job at patching it up. After awhile Weiss decided to speak up

"you know am not a big fan of Jaune but if he makes you happy and means he stops asking me out on dates am all for you two." Ruby rolled her eyes again if Jaune head asked her on a date she would of jumped on the chance it was Blake's turn to talk.

"I like Jaune he is nice to me despite me being a faunus but like Yang says if he tries anything we will hurt him."

"guys you know Jaune would never do anything know if you don't mind am going over." ruby said as she stood up and walked out the room but not before grabbing the bird. Ruby soon got across to Jaune`s room before taking a deep breathe and knocking on the door for Jaune to answer in a really nice suit before he gestured her in as she sits on the couch noticing he head got her favourite movie tangled ready she actually gave a cute squeal when she saw it as Jaune got the food ready for starters he head some seeds for the bird and some French onion soup and as he came over and handed her soup and set down next to her as he began to feed the bird as Ruby started to eat and play the film and after finishing her soup she got the seeds as Jaune got himself some soup. After they finished the continued to watch the film until Ruby belly rumbled and Jaune got the main food knowing the bird would not want anymore food but he did grab some water. As they continued to watch the movie Ruby put the bird box on both of there laps before she leaned her head on Jaune`s shoulder as the movie came to an end they head finished as Ruby removed her head Jaune go up and put away the dishes before smiling and grabbing some more cookies he head made this time instead of his secret double chocolate chip cookies this time he head skittles cookies he new she loved skittles. As he made his way over Ruby smelt the cookies and would of jumped up if the bird was not there who was currently sleeping as Jaune made it back he handed her the cookies box as she dug in he changed the film to a horror film when Ruby noticed this she glared at him and when he got over she punched his arm before gently placing the bird down and as soon as he seat down she laid down and put her head on his lap and grabbed his arm so she could squeeze it when she got scare. During the course of the movie Jaune head began to stroke her hair without realising it as Ruby snuggled closer into him before a really scary bit happened and she jumped clinging to his hand making Jaune grit his teeth because of her death like grip. As the movie continued on Ruby started to fall asleep felling relaxed in Jaune arm before Jaune head to ruin it "well if you go to sleep know I suppose you don't went to watch hot fuzz and have chocolate cake." at this Ruby jumped up before glaring at him and pointed to the kitchen in a pout what made Jaune get up and want over to get the cake. Of course he only cut her of a piece and himself one before he want back over to Ruby and handed her a plate when she saw it she gave a disappointed sigh before she dug in as he put the film in as soon as he seat down she stole his cake and eat it before he realised what was going on and than tackled him on the coach and cuddled into him watching the movie however before it finished she fell asleep on top of him at the end of the movie Jaune ever carefully picked her up not

wanting to disturb her as he made his way over to her dorm room as he gently knocked on there door and Yang opened it seeing this site she once again got out her scroll and took a picture as Jaune glared at her before he gently placed Ruby on her bed before he could leave however Ruby held onto his arm before opening her eyes and kissed his cheek before ducking under her blankets as Jaune walked back to his teams room with a happy smile on his face. As soon as he got back he want over to his desk and tried to read some of his work before the others came back and Nora shot over to him and began to question him so fast he could not keep up with her "um Nora could you ask things more slowly." Nora stopped what she was saying before she seat down and looked at him prompting him to rise an eyebrow at her .

"well tell me everything that happened and I mean everything." Nora said with a look that read don't tell me something and there will be pain.

"well first things first Pyrrha there is some chocolate cake for you and the rest of the team." after that he began to explain things to his friends but at the end he did not know if he should tell them what Ruby did he could tell for some reason Pyrrha would not be happy but in the end he decided they would probably find out and than Nora would hurt him and most likely brake his legs. As soon as he said what happened he herd a cracking sound as he looked over he noticed Pyrrha crushing a table under her hand. "um Pyrrha are you okay."

"am fine I just think we should go to sleep." she said as she got into her bad as Nora gave a little pout but got in her bed as well as Jaune and Ren. Over in RWBY room they) were trying to get her out of the blankets to explain what happened and how the kiss was but she was refusing to come out until Yang lied about cookies and Black caught her so she could not escape they spent the rest of the night talking. Te next morning Ruby head decided she would tell Jaune how she felt and make him take her on a real date maybe she would get Weiss to get her into a fancy place although she would prefer a nice feast food restaurant the only problem is she knew her friends would never allow that. After the promise she got up and want to get a shower after she finished and got dressed she texted Jaune to meet her outside unfortunately he was asleep and did not get her massage until he woke up and at that time they head to go to class and any time she would try and tell him she would be interrupted by the teacher and than at lunch anytime she would try and tell him Pyrrha would interrupt them at this Ruby would glare at her as well as Yang not liking the fact that she was not letting her sister be happy and that's when Jaune asked her something that shocked her "so my sisters are calling me later and I want to so them the bird so would you like to meet them." Ruby was shocked he was offering her to meet his family of course she would love to she was just scarred of how they would see her and if they knew she liked him would they threaten her like Yang normally does. "umm Ruby you still there." Ruby looked up before realising she head not yet answered him.

"sure I would love to meet your family it will be fun." with that Ruby smiled at him noticing a look that promised teasing later from her sister Yang. Jaune did not notice but once again Pyrrha was not happy at all instead she was glaring at her food and for the rest of the day would send glares at Ruby but she was to happy to notice this or really care. As soon as classes were over Jaune lead Ruby over to his room and seat up his scroll and as soon as the scroll rang he answered to say the lest it was hectic with all seven of his sisters trying to get a word in but at the same time before Jaune got annoyed "sister calm sown there is someone I would like you to meet this is my friend Ruby and Ruby these are my sisters Ivory Olive Robin Lisa Ray Xana and the one I named Iris." as soon as he introduced her his sister stooped what they were doing before looking her up and down and than all at once.

"Jaune got a girlfriend Jaune got a girlfriend!"Ruby started to blush as Jaune rolled his eyes he should of accepted this from his sister anytime he introduced theme to one of his friends who happened to be a girl they would do this and it would always mack the girl grumpy for some reason.

"were friends okay and if you carry on I wont show you the bird I told you about so behave yourself." as soon as he said that his sisters shut up before potting. At witch point Jaune said he would go get the bird as soon as he left Ivory and Olive took control before looking at her and saying at the same time "so you like our brother and don't deny it never works but you see from what we see we actually like you because other girls like him for other reason but you don't so that's why we like you so our advice is as followed." as soon as she said this Ruby pulled out her dairy with a pen as the other girls smiled. "number one making hints at him will not work you will have to put a sign in front of him before that works. Number two don't get angry if someone else starts flirting with him don't get to angry remember he wont even notice her flirting with you. And finely you will have to make the first move." in her head she gave a little pout she already knew all of this so she was a little disappointed but she did not want to make theme angry so she just put her dairy down. As soon as Jaune got back he asked what they were talking about and they all just said girl stuff and Jaune once again complained that was all they ever did before showing them the bird. For the rest of the week Jaune and Ruby looked after the bird with Ruby coming up with the perfect way to tell Jaune how she felt but before she knew what was happening the bird was ready to fly free again and on that day she head tears in her eyes saying goodbye to the bird was going to be difficult but that's when she decided this would be perfect to get a date with him so as soon as the bird flew of well before it went away it turned back to them flew around them and than nudged Ruby so she collided with Jaune and they fell over. At first Jaune thought she would get of him but she just seat there looking at him with a smile "umm Ruby are you going to get of me." Ruby just got a mischievous smile on her face

"nope" Jaune was shocked not knowing why Ruby would not get of him "you see Jaune your an idiot because I" as she said this she leaned closer to him "like" as she said like she started placing kisses down his face until she was inches from his lips "you" as soon as she finished Jaune was shocked never in his dreams did he expect someone to like him but before he could say something Ruby said something else. "and were going on a proper date you have no say in the meter were going to a nice place were you will pay no buts than you will bring me home and give me a proper kiss and say goodnight also you will were the same thing you wore last time and this takes place next weak." after she finished she stood up and walked of with what looked like a deliberate wiggle drawing attention to her butt.

 **In RWBY dorm room.**

For the week Jaune was getting more and more nervous worried he would mass up it did not help that Pyrrha was avoiding him and for the life of him could not tell why and then there were the girls who would give him sly looks what made him even more nervous than if Yang just threatened him. Than there was Ruby herself who anytime he looked at her would blush and duck her head so he could not see her she was most likely embarrassed about what she head said or maybe she regretted it he could see that. But the day was her with Nora looking over him making sure he looked good before letting him go. As soon as he knocked and Ruby answered his jaw hit the ground "oh my god you look stunning not to say you don't normally look amazing you do its just know you look even more and can some one please shut me up." to answer his prays she kissed him.

"don't be trying to be adorable that's my thing." as she finished she pulled a tong at him as she walked away gesturing him to follow as he did she once again seemed to swing her hips and he thought he herd someone say yes it sounded like Yang. As soon as they got on the airship Ruby leaned her head on his shoulder before he started to talk to her "so I like to think I know a lot about you as wear friends so why don't you tell me something I don't know." Ruby got a smile on her face she could shock him about her big secrete that nobody knew.

"well I like books like the ninjas of love series and if you don't know there basically smut books." Jaune for his part was not shocked he knew about the books hell he wrote them for fun and than his sister happened to stumble open them and give them to a publisher and know he was a world fames author with his books.

"okay well since you told me that am going to tell you my secrete but you cant tell anybody else understand." Ruby just nodded his head as Jaune took a deep breath "am the author to those books." to say the lest Ruby was shocked her in front of her was the author to her favourite book serious and she could tell nobody.

"you ave got to be kidding me." when he shocked her head indirecting to her he was not laying to hear "well know you have to sign my book and give me exclusive previews of your upcoming work especially because am you girlfriend." and for the rest of the ride she kept on nagging him about his books until she remembered something. "hey why are you not being sick." Jaune looked embarrass before he decided to answer her.

"well am trying this new pill that apparently cures motion sickness so far it seems to be working." Ruby smiled she was glad he was trying something so he could talk to her because before when she asked why he head never taken motion sickness pills he head said that he does not like to take pills they felt weird.

"well am glad you see me as so important you would try something new." Jaune just nodded his head as the ship came to a stop and they once again got of and Ruby took the lead after awhile were they were shocked him it was a very posh place and sure he could afford it but what was Ruby plan. "don't worry you only have to pay for some of it as Weiss said she would Pay for the rest of it." Jaune did not know what to do he could pay for it all and ask Ruby to lie for him as she told her the truth or just pay for some of it. As they set down the wittier came over before she complimented them both and said how they looked cute together and than suppressing her he order for them both and it was what she wanted he knew her so well. During the course of there dinner they head made jokes and Jaune told her about the new book he was working on what would focus more on story and not smut what shocked her of course she demanded that she got to test read it and give him back feedback. She got shocked when Jaune paid for all the food "I know what your thinking and your going to have to tell your friends that I saved up a lot during the years is that okay." she nodded her head sure she did not like laying but if she found out his secrete than it was worth it "am a prince." once more Ruby was shocked into silence in-front of her was a prince "and before you ask yes I do live in a castle and I do have witting staff but I like to cook myself and yes even if am not the oldest am next in line what I don't get." Ruby was even more shocked he was going to be a king and she could be a queen after the wittier came back and gave him back his credit card as they headed back. On the way back like on the way there she asked her question and as soon as they got back she went quit as they were just outside of her room when she kissed him goodbye like she said she would but before she could leave she grabbed her hand and spun her around and kissed him. And for the third time he shocked her and as she stood into her room she just walked to her bed not evening answering her friends question and just fall asleep with a smile on her face.

Well this turned out different than I expected the bird was not a big part like I wanted but I actually like this story well accept the fact that some of the characters feel ooc and the sisters are actually from a story am working on and don't tale any advice form this story am single for a reason. And last thing sorry for any mistakes I did not have time to edit it anyway let me know what you though in a review.

Words 5024

page 8


End file.
